


Since you went away

by peet4paint



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peet4paint/pseuds/peet4paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hungers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since you went away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this thread](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/8721.html?thread=15427089#t15427089) on the glee_kink_meme. The prompt was hunger. Managed epic!fail by using hungry instead. Whoops.

When Kurt and Blaine had broken up, Kurt honestly hadn’t even taken it into consideration. He had expected to miss Blaine as a boyfriend, after all Blaine was the perfect boyfriend, but he really hadn’t expected to miss the sex.

They hadn’t done very much, and what they had done, they hadn’t done very often. They traded hand jobs a dozen times or so, and swapped blow jobs a couple of times.

A month went by and Kurt started to get antsy. Two, and he was practically panting any time he was alone with any boy.

It was just—he was hungry for it. Hungry for cock. Hungry, like he’d never been for anything else in his life.

So the day he caught Puck jerking off in the locker room he figured it was fate. If he’d caught the same sight a couple months before he would have been two parts grossed out, one part intrigued. But now—now he was just panting for it.

Puck wasn’t exactly being circumspect, was the thing. He was standing there, pants around his knees, eyes closed. He had one hand on his cock and the other on his balls and he looked about a minute away from coming, maybe less.

Kurt must have made a sound, because Puck looked up. “Hummel, what the fuck,” he said, but he didn’t stop what he was doing.

Kurt just stared at Puck’s cock—licked his lips a little. “I don’t suppose. That is—would you be willing to make a—a little arrangement?”

“Depends. What sort of arrangement?” Puck said.

“One where I—I suck you off and you get off,” Kurt said, voice gone high with wanting.

Puck looked at him—gave him a slow once over. “Have you ever done that before? Sucked cock?”

Kurt nodded his head, sharp.

“All right then. Get over here,” Puck said.

Kurt dropped to his knees so fast he knew he’d be feeling the aftershocks for days. He grabbed on to the locker room bench behind him for dear life.

Puck chuckled a little. “Hungry for it, aren’t you? Hungry little slut.” He grabbed Kurt’s chin with one hand, directing his cock with the other.

Puck’s cock _pushed_ into Kurt’s mouth, so slow, filling him so perfectly. At the first taste of precum, Kurt couldn’t hold back the moan any longer. And just like that, he was going down on Noah Puckerman.

Puck ran a thumb over Kurt’s lower lip, then used the same hand to grab Kurt’s hair. “Look at you, Hummel. Panting for it. Like a bitch in heat.”

Kurt could honestly say he’d never thought about what it might be like to go down on Puck, but if he had, he would’ve pictured something brutal, something fierce and violent.

This—this was nothing like that. It wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t ungentle either. Puck kept one fist firmly around the base of his cock, so Kurt never got more than he could take. The fist in his hair wasn’t pulling at all, just holding him still. And the rhythm was steady, Puck pushed in, slid out, and Kurt worked him with his tongue.

Puck started panting—started moving faster. The taste of precum was almost overpowering. Puck lined the tip of his finger up with his cock, pressing both in at once. “You’re such a cockslut Hummel. Open up so pretty for me. Maybe next time—“ He came then, sharp staccato bursts across Kurt’s tongue and throat—too bitter, too salty, too much.

Only when it was done, it turned out it wasn’t enough. Puck pulled out, and like that, Kurt was empty. He wanted more—wanted this all the time. To be on his knees, twenty-four, seven.

Puck continued talking like he’d never stopped. “Maybe next time, I’ll fill your other hole. Maybe I’ll fuck your hungry ass.” And just like that Kurt was coming without ever having been touched.


End file.
